Join The Clan
You want to join BrackenClan? Thats great! Sign out this form to get started! Please sign your name. Name: Rank: Family: Personality: Any powers or extras: Appearance: Then, a admin will approve and your free to roleplay! No silly cats though. Leave Your Cats Below Name:Emberfoot Rank:Warrior Family:None known. Persona/looks:She is a tan cat with dark specks all over that looks like she had rolled in cold embers. She is loyal and friendly but tempermental at times. She has an earth power, she can make rocks and other earthy things like dirt move. Extras:None. Hope you approve! BC, the one, the only, and the AWESOME! (talk) 15:19, June 10, 2013 (UTC) 01:35, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Approved! Name: Reedleaf Rank: Medicine cat... pwease? Family: Sister, Squirrelback Personality: She is quiet but smart, she likes rain Any powers or extras: She can shapeshift, but has no control over it. Appearance: brown tabby with long fur and a deep gash on her nose.~ Medince cat is unfortnarily taken, but we can have two medi apprentices. 23:37, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Okie, now I'll make Squirrelback. Name: Squirrelback ._. Rank: Deputy, or would that be asking for too much power, med cat apprentice AND deputy? Family: Sister, Reedleaf Personality: Playful and adventurous. Likes rain. Any powers or extras: She has an app, Dewpaw. Appearance: Midnight black with a white face. Name: Dewpaw Rank: Apprentice Family: None Personality: aloof and dignified. Likes climbing trees. Any powers or extras: Mentor, Squirrelback Appearance: she has short calico fur and a stubby tail. ;) 00:57, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Approved! Pitohuipaw is a loner. She is Dewpaw's sister. She causes numbness and tingling to those who touch her, but doesn't like it. The Clan kicked her out because she caused too many cats numbness and tingling. ;_; She is ginger with a 'cape' of black and small, dark eyes. (Pretty much a pitohui in cat form.) She only eats poisonous bugs and lizards and frogs and etc. All unapproved 'cats are approved Being Spotted Is Okay (talk) 05:02, June 22, 2013 (UTC) ~Spotty, queen of donkuses and pitohuis. 01:35, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Approved! Name: Silverstorm Rank: Warrior Personality: Sweet She-cat Appearance: Gray she cat with silver claws extra:NA WarriorsRock234 (talk)KittyWarriorsRock234 (talk) Approved! 02:10, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Name: Shade-eyes Rank: Warrior Personality: Although he acts very polite and nice, he is passive-agressive and violent and frequently implies that he has killed many cats in his own clan. Appearance: Incredibly dark black pelt with darting brown eyes. Extra: He can usually be seen stalking other cats in his clan. Take my paw. Step into our world. 03:08, May 26, 2013 (UTC)Wafflez44 Approved! 03:27, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Name:Lionsoul Rank:Deputy Personality:Battle ready,smart,kind Appearance:Golden tom with silver eyes Extras:has the soul of a lion,in battle he grows a mane and has the strength of a lion.He was born in Warclan,but the clan was destroyed when he was a kit.His parents died and the clan abandoned him.He wandered until he came upon Brackenclan territory where Cloversplash was on a patrol by herself.She raised him,and when he became a warrior she became leader.The previos deputy was killed by a badger and after Lionsoul trained his first apprentice he was made deputy. This cat is for User:Project zeta Approved! 03:41, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Name: Stonestrike Rank: Warrior Family: Sister: Eaglefeather Personality: Very snappish and cold, but can occasionally be friendly to certain cats Any powers or extras: None Appearance: reddish-brown tom with silver paws and green eyes Name: Eaglefeather Rank: Warrior Family: Brother: Stonestrike Personality: sweet and shy Any powers or extras: Appearance: light on her paws and slippery in batte, quiet, and a master of disguise 04:08, May 26, 2013 (UTC) APPROVED! 04:17, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Name: Swifty Rank: Warrior Family: N/A Personality: Easygoing Any powers or extras: Can turn into a green cat with long ears and blue eyes Appearance: Gray woth Blue Eyes 05:41, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Accepted! 05:45, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Name:Strikepaw Rank:App. Family: Older brother-Bramblecloud Personality:brave,kind,sometimes rash and annoying Extras:he is really fast (his name is based off of lightningstrikes because light is so fast) he is a good tracker and hunter Appearance:light gray tom with a darker lightning strike symbol on his side Historny:NA Name:Bramblecloud Rank:new warrior Family:youger brother-Strikepaw Personality:slight pessimist,rash,angry,depressed,he is always nice around Strikepaw,he puts his feelings aside for his clan Extras:his claws are sharp,and his words are even sharper.He can make you feel whatever he wants you to.He is a master of emotions and sharp tounges History:When he was an app. a she-cat showed him love and he loved her back.They mated when she was a warrior and he was almost a warrior.She died giving birth to their three kits.Her name was Cloudfeather.That day was his warrior ceremony and he requested for his warrior name to be Bramblecloud in memory of her. User:Spottedstar02 (talk) 23:08, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Approved! Name:Fire Rank:Warrior Family:Silver (Long lost Sister) Personality:Protectively sweet Any powers or extras:NA Appearance:Firey pelt History:Came with Silver at the same time to BrakenClan ~~KittenStyle~~ Scatterpaw Mentor:Silver Rank: Apprentice Family:Fire (Mother) Personality: Seirous Powers or extras:She can see the future Appearance: Grey She-cat Accepted! 10:57, May 29, 2013 (UTC) name:Firestorm ramk:warrior family:unkown personalty:kind powers or extras:he can make it rain fire apperence:orangry red tom Winxclubfan1 (talk) 15:44, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Name: Brightsong Rank: Warrior Family: Stormfeather (mate) Personality, sweet, bubbly, little hyper. She tries to be god with every ct, but somtimes it doesn't work out Powers: NO Appearance: Ginger and white she-cat with gray eyes. Name: Stormfeather Rank: Warrior Family: Brightsong (mate) Personality: Calm, quiet Powers: NO Appearance: Gray tom with brown eyes Approved!! Life is a Journey by Kitty NUUU Brighty took my OCs name XD oh well... And someone took Scatterpaw ... D: Name: Foxpaw Rank: Mecicine cat apprentice (please, please please) Family: Roku (brother) Personality: outgoing, enthusiastic, and usually happy. She hates grumpy people. Powers: ummm.... She can turn into a llama XD Appearance: Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes Former loner. Joined clan with Roku. I'll make Roku later, I'm busy. 03:29, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Approved!! Life is a Journey by Kitty